Aliens vs LV-426
by Squidible
Summary: What happened to LV-426. This is my theory. The face hugger was brought in. The alien came out. The population is in trouble and guns will be fired. Rated T for language and violence.


**I've been wanting to write this for a while. The first chapter is kind of slow, but the rest will be just as action packed as** ** _Aliens._**

"Holy shit, what's on his face," Jane said as a man was wheeled into the medical part of colony LV-426.

"That's the problem," Vince said, "we don't know."

"Does anyone else have this?"

"No, just him."

"Anyone with him?" Jane asked.

"Yes, his wife and two kids."

"Okay. How the hell are we gonna get this thing off his face?"

"We don't know."

The wheeled stretcher turned into a hospital room.

"Get this man on life support!" Bella ordered, "Get me a scan of him! Get more people in here! Try to find what the hell is this creature! Anything to help us, god damn it!" All of these were answered with 'Aye m'am.'

Jane took the scanner and placed it over his body and started the scan. She rushed over to the computer as the results came up.

"Bones are fine, everything is fine, but…what the hell!"

"What?" Bella said.

"This thing, it's…it's…"

"What is it doing? Force-feeding him dark chocolate? Making his brain listen to 'Look and Peek'. Oh don't get me started on his music…"

"It's keeping him alive."

Silence fell over the room.

"Repeat that."

"It's keeping him alive. A tentacle is going down his trachea and feeding him oxygen. It needs him alive."

Bella was silent.

"Get me a biologist!"

* * *

"It's strange. Most creatures would be eating their prey. It's strange." Dr. Kleiner rubbed his hand through his mohawk.

"You said it's strange twice," Vince said.

"I know, but it's so…"

"Ah," Vince said.

"Queer."

Kyle ran in. "M'am, there are no records of this beast anywhere."

"A new creature!" Dr. Kleiner exclaimed, "Wow, I want to study it."

"We need to get this thing off his face! Then you can study it all you want!"

A few minutes later, Vince and Jane were ready. Jane's hands were shaking a little, which was strange. During surgeries she was okay. Her palms were sweaty.

 _The gloves are really helping,_ she thought sarcastically.

"On three, we clamp it," she said.

"Okay."

"One."

Oh crap, this was going to be dangerous.

"Two."

They could kill him.

"Three."

The clamps grabbed onto the thing and they started lifting.

 _Crap it's not budging._

"Stop, you're going to kill him," Bella said as the thing's tail tightened on the man's neck. They let go.

"What the hell are we going to do then?" Vince said.

"Wait."

* * *

Vince sat down, exhausted. It had been two long hours since they brought the man in. The thing, which Vince had named 'Facehugger' hadn't come off. Bella walked by.

"Hey Vince," she said.

"Hi. Damn I'm tired."

"I bet."

"Can I go home?"

"Yeah. Come back later though."

"When?"

"Preferably 200 hours."

"Okay."

Vince got up.

"Oh and Vince," Bella added.

Vince turned around. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"We don't want the whole place panicking, do we?"

Vince walked to his quarters. His girlfriend was waiting there.

"I'm back," he announced as he walked through the door. His girlfriend, Kate, was sitting on the couch.

"Hi sweetie," she said. She got up and walked over to hug him, "How was work?"

"Good. Some guy came in with a…"

"What?"

"A stroke that he survived."

"Good."

"Yes, it was. He's on life support now." Vince yawned. "I need to go back to work at 2."

"Okay. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I hope soon."

* * *

Jane was tired, but she was staying until 210 hours. It was 1150 Earth time. Jane was sitting in the room with the man and another doctor, Luis. Two soldiers were outside. Jane yawned. Suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see the thing detaching from the man's face.

"Luis!"

Luis turned around. "Soldiers! Come in!"

The men came in. "What do we do?" one asked.

"Give it hell," the other said. He fired at the creature. Blood poured out of it as it lay on the ground. A hissing sound started to echo throughout the room. The blood of the creature started to seep through the floor like coffee through a filter.

"The blood's acid!"

"How many floors are below us?" one of the soldiers asked.

"One."

"Oh crap, we need to warn them!"

* * *

Newt sat on her bed, curled up. She couldn't get to sleep. Whatever happened to her daddy? She was crying. It was only an adventure outside of the base, to a big building. Her parents went in and came out with something on her dad's face.

Warm tears came down her face. She wiped them away. Then she continued crying. She wanted to go to her mom, but the darkness housed something. Maybe the facehuggers. She lay down and pulled the covers over her head, and continued crying.

She heard footsteps outside her room and stopped crying.

"Newt?" the voice of her mom said, "Are you okay."

"No. I miss Daddy."

She felt her mom sit on her bed and the coolness over the colony's air as the covers were pulled off. Newt looked at her mom. She stroked Newt's head. Newt cried.

* * *

"Get downstairs!" Sean said as he and Layla ran downstairs. Sean went down two stairs at a time. He reached the floor and looked for the room. He ran down a hallway and found the room. It was a patient ward. He pressed the doorbell.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and saw two middle aged women. "We need to get you out of here!" he said.

"Why?"

"There's acid!" Layla said. Hissing started to fill the room. One of the women pressed a button. A doctor ran in.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"We need to move these…" Layla said.

"No. They need to get rest."

"There acid, listen!" There was silence. "That's acid! Get these women out of here!"

Another doctor was called and they quickly wheeled the women out of the room. The acid dripped down into the room and hissed through the floor. It would hit rock and would take a while for it to get to the other side, so by then they would be fine.

Sean wiped the sweat off his head.

"Lets go back."

 **I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. I have a lot to do and decided to have the next chapter begin the Alien action. R &R.**


End file.
